1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding panels during the fastening of such panels to a carrier framework of cross laths.
In the paneling of ceilings or walls with narrow panels it is often difficult to secure the panels to the framework of cross laths which is usually firmly attached to the ceiling or the wall, so that as a rule two workmen are required for the job. It is therefore no surprise that attempts have been made in the past to come up with implements and devices which would make it possible for one person to fasten panels to a lathwork secured to the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 74 05 892 proposes supporting elements which are adjustable in height and are adapted to carry a building slab or panel. The supporting elements can be adjusted so that the panel or plate or slab is retained in its fastening position to the lathwork.
However, this prior device requires at least two supporting members which must be continually adjusted. While it is possible for one workman, using these supports, to attach panels to the carrier framework, he is nevertheless required to make comprehensive and time consuming preparations prior to each job, so that as a net result, the advantages obtained by saving the services of a second workman are largely offset by the increased preparatory work required of the single workman. Moreover, this prior device is not suitable for fastening panels to a vertical wall.
Federal Republic of Germany published patent application No. 16 59 475 proposes a device by which a single workman is able to attach a building panel to a carrier structure suspended from a ceiling. This device consists of two parallel rails which serve as a guide for the tool or implement used to drive the fastening means. These guide rails extend over the entire width of the building slab or plate and are connected to each end to clamp-like brackets. These brackets, which are shaped to extend partway around the rails of the carrier structure, serve to hang the guide rails on a rail of the carrier structure for the panels.
This known device, however, is not suitable for holding narrow panels to a carrier framework which is directly attached to a ceiling or wall because in this case, the rails of the carrier framework can no longer be embraced by the brackets, and with paneling of narrow panels, a panel is accessible to the holding device only from one side. Moreover, this known holding device is extremely cumbersome due to its size so that working with this device does not tend to make the job any easier.